


【DV】梦的开始 梦的终结

by Mr_redcool



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_redcool/pseuds/Mr_redcool
Summary: 维吉尔弄丢了他的心 而我替他找回来了
Relationships: DV - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【DV】梦的开始 梦的终结

我今早是以一种奇怪的姿势醒来的。  
以前我一个人的时候想睡哪就睡哪，无论是沙发还是床甚至地板都没人管，事务所虽然被拆的破破烂烂好歹也是我个人的地盘，我想干啥就干啥。可自从这个年长的维吉尔降临之后一切都变了，F**K，这家伙长到这么个年纪不知中间发生了什么，他整个人的感觉都不对了。虽然不至于婆婆妈妈，但我知道他在约束我，我一喝酒回来躺地板他就一言不发地把我薅到床上，几乎是扔上去，还非要给我扒个精光，再扛到浴室扔我进去洗澡，不折腾一顿不让我睡，也不管我怎么挣扎他就是岿然不动，我还打不过他，虽然不想承认，但我确实打不过他。我有什么招！他比我平白多了几十年的时间！  
好吧跑题了，刚咱们说到哪来着？哦对，今早我醒来的姿势。  
我发现早上我紧紧地靠着他，我的左手伸进他敞开的衣服覆在了他的那啥上，靠，乳头上。他胸口热乎乎的，有一股好闻的味道，我可能被他迷晕了，几乎整个人都缠在了他身上，而维吉尔竟然也没把我甩开，不知为何就让我抱着睡了一夜，还让我的手老实不客气地贴着他的乳头。  
唉，老子还没正经摸过奶头，第一个感触这么细致的竟然是我哥的乳头。  
唉。  
我的手心里现在还留着那股说不上来的触感，痒痒的，简直像是顺着神经挠到了心尖。  
虽然我是抱着他醒来的，但我得说，我必须得说，昨晚我可没有跟他睡在一起！我明明一个人回了卧室，关了门，确认过他不在，才喝了酒自己睡了！我本来想今天没工作摸鱼摸一天，一个人消消停停地好好睡一觉，结果不知为何我的床变成了他的身子，我醒来的瞬间我自己都惊了草。

昨晚维吉尔结束了一个远东的任务，直接开了传送门回来，一进门环顾四周没看见但丁，他首先去了但丁的卧室，看见这小子衣服都没脱就四仰八叉地在床上呼呼大睡。本来维吉尔只想捡了地上乱七八糟的酒瓶就走，这时但丁翻个了身，皱起眉头紧抓床单嘟囔了一句，妈妈……  
维吉尔把酒瓶放稳，关上了门。  
他走到但丁身边一看，他年轻的弟弟鼻尖冒出了汗，手指极其用力地抓着床单，几乎要把床单抠出个窟窿。但丁似乎被梦魇住了，他一直紧闭着眼，断断续续地呢喃着，妈妈……别去……  
但丁哭了，虽然只有一滴眼泪，维吉尔静静地看着它溜出了但丁的眼角，顺着脸滑进了嘴。但丁吞了那滴眼泪，抓住床单的手指发着抖，好像那就是衣柜的缝隙。  
他们分别了太久，几十年之后维吉尔才知道，但丁一直都害怕封闭漆黑的狭窄空间。  
几十年后的但丁老大不小一人了，有一次出任务好几天都没回来，维吉尔划开空间去找他，发现他被心魔关在了一个封闭的空间里，整个人都缩成了一团，脑袋耷拉着，眼睛失去了焦点，那时的但丁顺着他的声音抬头看他，眼里却没有他，那时但丁和现在一样，嘴里呢喃着，妈妈，别去。维吉尔，你在哪。  
他放下了阎魔刀，抱住了弟弟。  
他也想被人所爱，被人保护，因为在他的路上只有他一个人，所以他必须前进。过了许久才发现，原来爱他的人一直都在，维吉尔紧紧抱住了但丁，他什么都没说，甚至没让但丁醒过来，他只想让但丁在什么都抓不住的时候，还能抓住什么人，而那个人就是他。伊娃说他们两个很像，维吉尔一直不这么觉得，可那时维吉尔深深地感觉到但丁跟他如此相像，而他要保护他，再也不会把他弄丢了。  
在眼前的但丁被梦魇住的时候，维吉尔放下了阎魔刀，抱住了他。  
但丁像是抓住了救命稻草，他紧紧抓着维吉尔的衣服把它扯开，冰凉的手渴求着温暖，于是顺着维吉尔身体的热度探进去，至此但丁才安静下来，乖乖地贴着他陷入了沉眠。  
维吉尔看着但丁，忍不住摸了摸他的脑袋。  
但丁是很多人的偶像和英雄，半魔在人类眼里就是逆天的存在，一切力量、速度、战技——所有能斩杀恶魔的能力他都有，他在人类的世界就像在游乐场，但丁为人类干掉恶魔，而他同时也在给自己寻找一个落脚之处，一个能接纳他的地方，但丁也想被人所爱。  
维吉尔——你在哪？  
维吉尔搂着他，让睡梦中的但丁听自己的心跳。  
那时年幼的维吉尔被一群恶魔围在了墓地，阎魔刀被打落，他身上插着数吧武器，他眼中映出的是遥远的浓烟，他被顶在了墓碑上，远远地凝望着那个方向，脱口而出——但丁！  
那是他们噩梦的开始。

睡得比但丁晚，醒的却比他更早，第一缕晨光落在他睫毛上时维吉尔就醒了，但他没动，他依旧让但丁摸着他的胸口，他知道但丁在本能地寻求血脉的联系。维吉尔甚至给门口扔了个结界，没人会吵到他们，没人能让但丁再回到那个漆黑空洞的夜晚。  
但丁迷迷糊糊地睁了两次眼才看清了他，兄弟两个沉默地对视一秒，但丁“腾”地蹿了起来，第一件事就是把放在他胸口的手收回来，还一脸通红地藏到身后，但丁难以置信地看着他，很显然他还没能适应这个未来的维吉尔。  
“这可不是我主动的啊！”但丁大叫，“艹，维吉尔，你是什么时候过来的？”  
维吉尔非常淡定，甚至带着成熟男人稳重的微笑：“昨晚，我来的时候你在喊妈妈，well，我猜你可能想吃奶了，弟弟。”  
但丁的脸更红了，他咬牙切齿，他使劲搓着手，维吉尔靠着枕头看戏似的看他。这小子的反应真有趣，他想，以前怎么就没多看看，长大了他就再也不会这么慌慌张张的了。

我没有！  
我几次想把这句话冲出口，几次都没成功，我只能瞪着床上的维吉尔。  
昨晚我的确梦到了妈妈，我又一次回到了那个噩梦的晚上，维吉尔失踪了，父亲不在，母亲把我藏在了衣柜里，除了衣柜一切地方都不安全，我不能去任何地方，只能被困在衣柜里。没人来救我，没人救妈妈，没人救维吉尔和爸爸。  
从一开始斯巴达家族就是孤独的，有时我差点被维吉尔那套歪理给说服了，可我遇上了更多的人，我在人类中找到了落脚之处，找到了为之战斗的理由，我找回了我的名字，我的剑和枪，那时我渐渐明白过来，原来不论是人还是恶魔，组成他们的东西其实都一样。  
不是血。  
不是肉。  
不是力量。  
是心。  
维吉尔忘了他的心，没关系，我替他找回来了。  
证据就是，他在我做噩梦的时候会抱着我，他会抓住我，不让我回到那个漆黑封闭的衣柜里。

“所以现在是怎么样？”维吉尔好像一点都没察觉到但丁的纠结，直接拉开了衣服，让那白花花的胸口露的更多，“要来吃奶吗？”  
……  
…………  
草！！！

End


End file.
